


A New Path

by ArtsyGirl



Series: A Piece of Me [10]
Category: Enderal (Video Game)
Genre: A New Direction, Blood, Gen, Nobles Quarter, Self-Hurting, inner monologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 15:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13615929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtsyGirl/pseuds/ArtsyGirl
Summary: The Prophetess had heard about this mysterious Grandmaster who reclaimed is position in the order 2 years ago but she didn't expect to meet him so soon, this can either be very good or -bad.The 'chat' with this Arenthial is not what she expected at all, a whole lot of crazy. All of it es enough to make someone's head spin.This is a inner monologue after the talk with Arenthial.





	A New Path

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place right after the talk with Tealor Arenthial and it comes before the "Through The Eyes of an Angel " chapters.

  
Tea Lord Arena Phial… wait that’s not right…Tealor Arenethial just told me some bullshit story of the world coming to an end, some cycles and pawns that are people, people like me. Supposedly I’m some ‘prophetess’, one of the ‘emissaries’ who emerge at the end of times. A whole lot of crazy that was.  
  
If that didn’t make my head spin enough then he invited me to join their cause. It was a shocking moment and something inside told me to run. He was waiting for an answer and all I just wanted to say is no but then again there was this other something that stopped me from giving a hard no. I couldn’t make up my mind nor give him a solid answer. What came out of it was me telling him to give me time to decide. Pfft… like I’m ever going back there.  
  
Looking back now I should have given a hard no because there is no way I’m going to join a crazy religious order that deceives the people. It would be just absurd, my whole life I’ve had a problem with these big organizations repressing people and now I give them a: maybe I’m going to join.This is just so frustrating.  
  
I slip into the darker alley in Nobles quarter and just scream. I lean on a stone wall. It is nice and cold against my forehead and fists.  
  
The anger is building up inside and I hit the wall with my fists, over and over again. There is no pain, no feeling just the motion. With every punch I feel the anger lessen.  
  
I stop there, panting, almost relaxed, and slide on the ground hugging my knees. What have I gotten myself into this time?  
  
Dampness soaks my pants from the places where my hands rest. It’s blood. I raise them and the skin just isn’t there. Blood runs down my forearm. Should I try to heal myself? – No I like the pain, makes me feel alive, real.  
  
What am I doing with my life? To get a second chance in another land, a fresh start and to waste it… it would be… me, silly ole me. This time I’m not going to be a failure, this time I’m not going to waste it, this time I’m not going to end up a sad drunk and a tavern wench who just barely stays afloat. I really don't want to go back there, that profession was a slow death, my body and mind slowly decaying and I didn't even notice it because of the darned alcohol, it numbed me to the little things, I really don't want to go back there. I've made so many bad choices in life and they hurt, they hurt back then and they hurt now. I try not to care but it's getting more and more difficult, I'm breaking down.  
  
I lean my head against the wall, I’m trying hard to hold back the tears to fight the hopelessness within me but I’m failing, like I fail at everything. This is who I am- a total mess, a failure, a fuckup of the world. I need to make something of myself, something better than a tavern wench, this time I’m not going to stoop to that level just to stay afloat, I just can’t.  
  
Thinking of staying afloat, I’m broke. Need to get some job. That may be more difficult than it seems. No one wants an outlander who has a questionable past and –present. Only paying gigs for someone like me that involve not losing your dignity in the process are the odd things like bounty hunting, running errands for random people, who have troubles.  
  
It does not sound that bad. I would get to keep my clothes on when I work. That is it, odd jobs here I come, Its just like back at home with my old friend, adventurers conquering the world, one gig at a time only this time I'm alone.  
  
Better get to Riverville, if I’m not mistaken then there were more than a few bounties up there.  


**Author's Note:**

> And thus the prophetess spends a while exploring the land of Enderal doing the odd gigs, exploring the old and mysterious and getting to know the people . She does all of that to keep herself busy to not think way to hard on what the Tea Lord Arena Phial said about the world coming to an end. 
> 
> She earns money, hones her skills, becomes better at magic. With the time she spends traveling the land the more she understands that even this land that was supposed to be perfect isn't.It just has a gorgeous facade that is crumbling and behind it everything is as rotten as elsewhere, perhaps even more. It all takes a toll on her.


End file.
